


Little moments

by Herkal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Haven (Dragon Age), M/M, Non-sexual, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herkal/pseuds/Herkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short Sullen prompts taking place during dragon age inquisition timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret

“You can’t be serious Rutherford.”

It’s a growl, an angry growl, but Cullen doesn’t even blink, he is more than serious and the former general will have to do with his decisions if he doesn’t want to just rot in a cell until the end of his life.

Crossing his arms he stares from his chair at the less thin man in long cloth standing up in front of him. The tunic still hangs a bit around his shape, but he’s going to fill it correctly soon enough. There is no reason to cuddle him and after all… Samson always, even back in Kirkwall, bragged about liking it rough, right ?

“You get down there and you do what I ordered you.

\- Fuck if i ever saw coming the day where you give me an order.” It’s still angry but it’s a bit of a laugh, he is starting to consider the idea. “Are you smirking Rutherford ? What does the inqusition did to you to make you that smug…”

\- Or,” he cut through his interlocutor’s speech “you can always… Admit you’re not up the task at hands and return crawling to your hole.”

For one second the Commander considers the fact that his former friend and ennemy actually spit on him or try to punch him, he is going hard on him since a few weeks and even if he is better since Dagna found a good dosage of her… Well, let’s call it a mixture, considering Sams’ grimace everytime he has to drink it; the ex-red templar is still quick to jump from a mood to another. 

But it doesn’t happen and the prisoner went around the desk while staring at him, a hand ghosting over the wood before posing itself on cullen’s shoulder, his possessor leaning down a bit to look at him at the same level. 

“Let’s say I do it, what in it for me, really i mean ? It’s a bit risky, in full day, in front of a potential public. Not that I mind actually” He snorts, rubbing each other nose with the blond man a little smirk coming over his lips “I thought you would be the one nervous about that in fact… But if it’s just make me end up again in my hole like you say with such kindness, it’s not worth it.”

\- I take a risk too. My credibility is at stake Samson but i’m sure your capacities are.. back enough to do that perfectly. Everybody will be very impressed.”

A little moment later and he feels the soft and light pressure of the prisoner’s lips against his before he rises up again and moves toward the door, the Commander following him quickly enough, They both know that Cullen wouldn’t put a non-calculated risk over their little… secret.

“Fine then. But you better reward me at the measure of the effort. I’m not going to sweat for your recruits and get nothing for it.

\- Hum… I will see what i can do. I heard they are making fish and egg pie in the kitchen these days.

\- There you’re speaking my language Rutherford ! Maybe you’re not totaly an hopeless case.”


	2. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is total idiotic fluff.

He blinks in the dark. Maker damns him he can’t sleep, the moon is high, he can sees it more than clearly by the hole in his roof and he is there, lying like an idiot on his back unable to close an eye.

Sighing heavily he tries to turn again, to find another position, a better one, it’s not even one of this night where he ends up returning to sit down at his desk to work more. He just, can’t, sleep. On the right, can’t place his arms correctly, on the chest, can’t breath and mumbles into his pillow, he ends up quickly rolling again on his back, starting to get sweaty as his hairs like to remember him as they curl gently over his forehead.

“Maker breath…. You got to be kidding me.”

He rises up and sits, trying to shake off the heavy moisted feeling that covers his shoulders and back, without any success. Defeated the Commander finally gets out of bed, putting quickly some pants before getting out of his chamber then his office, cursing as quietly as possible to not attract any unwanted attention.

Most people are sleeping at this hour, but he knows too well that some people never really slept. Like that little “joking” elf, or the Chargers, no, better not fall on them. What he wants, what had kept him awake that night was too shameful to share it with someone unaware of his weakness.

“I can’t ask him… I’m not going to fall that low…”

He mutters for himself quickly, bare feet swiftly moving over the cold stones of skyhold’s corridors down to the main building, quickly running the length of the Hall shamed to know his road so perfectly even in the deep dark. Two more minutes and he’s there, at the door of Sin, of Shame. Cullen stops and moves his weight from on foot to the other, maker this floor is so cold, he still can back up, returns to his room unseen and forgot about all of this.

“…. Maker.”

With a last half-eaten lamentation for himself the blond man enters the kitchen, immediatly recognizing the sent that he was sure to have recognized earlier in the evening… some Chouquettes(*). The little puff pastrys were still warm inside on of the hoven, freshly made. He could have drooled from the sight.

He grabs an apron and let a whole panel of them falls in it, his misdeed now perpetrated he runs out of the room, closing the door behind him to hide a bit his action, now facing a dilemna. Sure he can just eat all of them by himself, but… it’s already a guilty pleasure, going alone on this road is.. Sad, actually. Such good stuff aren’t meant to be eaten without company.

At being dishonest, he could have denied knowing with whom he already knew he was going to share this, but his feet are already leading him to another room, more deep in the building but… not as deep as the man he is going to see used to be. The only person already aware of his sugar need.

The guard is at the other end of the corridor, maybe the Maker is smilling at him tonight in the end, three long jumps later and he is entering the little room. Not much furnitures, but the necessary and a good bed, from which a silhouette stands up, startled but quickly relaxes when realising who it was.

“Andraste’s tits, Rutherford.” He growls lowly “You’re lucky I still can’t keep a blade here or you’ll be dead.”

But Samson cuts his speech as his former friend comes near and that the delicious smell finally hits his nose making him take a deep breath. Cullen’s smile in the dark, remembering old days in another city, times that they already re-acted a handful of time since the former general has been transfered to a real room to acknowledge his.. help.

“So. Still wants to kill me Samson ? I can go away with that…

\- Stop babbling like a fool and come here. Commander.”

He moves leaving room for the commander to sit down beside him. They aren’t… Friends again, not really, but has cullen gives him a first batch of chouquettes before sucking the sugar sticking at his digits, he likes to see that they really has arrived to some sort of compromise. They aren’t ennemis anymore, or lovers, again, but they can enjoy each other company for such little gateway like that since Samson is starting to be out of lyrium withdrawal.

“Fuck Rutherford, why aren’t they doing that kind of stuff more often ?

\- Because we don’t get Orlesian nobles as guests everyday, can’t decide if it’s a luck or a shame when i’m eating that.

\- Hum hummm Sh’too goo’sh for’h sh’em.”

Cullen stops a laugh from bursting out as Samson is finishing to engulf three chouquettes at once. WHen he thinks about it, he kinds of agree, fereldian and free marches blood .. Neither of them go well with that people.

“You know… There is a few other panels of them. Maybe we can put Josie in a bit of trouble tomorrow.”

Samson rises a surprised eyebrow but his wolfish grin gives his answer away immediatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) chouquettes are a sort of puff pastry in little balls with sugar on top, the idea that cullen is fond of this specific pastry comes from the delicious levaas.tumblr.com !!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Originaly posted on my DA tumblr http://big-eared-elf.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
